Portable ambient condition detectors are known in the art. For example, gas, smoke, and heat detectors can be worn on or carried by an individual to monitor zones in which the individual is present. The portable detectors can detect when alarm conditions arise in the zones in which the detectors are located.
Many portable ambient condition detectors known in the art are stand-alone devices. When an alarm condition is detected in a zone, the portable detector provides a notification to the individual wearing or carrying the detector. Accordingly, only individuals in a zone where an alarm condition is detected are alerted about the alarm condition.
Portable devices with wireless capabilities are also known in the art, and the location of an individual wearing or carrying a portable device can be tracked using the wireless capabilities of the device. However, currently, there appear to be no systems and methods for notifying an individual about a remote alarm condition via a portable device.
There appear to be no known systems or methods for sending a notification to a portable device that an alarm condition has been detected in a remote monitored zone. Accordingly, there are no systems and methods to automatically notify an individual outside of a monitored zone that an alarm condition has been detected in the monitored zone. Instead, individuals must be manually alerted or notified to avoid the monitored zone when an alarm condition is detected.
There is thus a continuing, ongoing need for systems and methods of monitoring zones for alarm conditions and automatically alerting individuals in a plurality of zones about the safety of a particular zone. Preferably, such systems and methods transmit notification signals to a plurality of portable devices to alert individuals associated with the portable devices that an alarm condition has been detected.